


Butterfly on Her Shoulder

by little_lady_kofuku



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: AU, Equestria Girls, F/F, Flutterdash, Fluttershy is a smol child who needs to be protected, Humans AU, This Ship Gives Me Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_lady_kofuku/pseuds/little_lady_kofuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainbow Dash wakes up to something unusual, but maybe she doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly on Her Shoulder

"Ahh, shut up.." Rainbow Dash murmured to herself as she pressed 'snooze' on the noisy device that had awoken her. She rolled over to the other side of the bed where her phone was plugged up. Grabbing it, she groaned at the fact that '5:30' was written across the bright screen. Classes don't start until two and a half hours from now, so why not get a little extra rest? Just as the pink eyed teen was readjusting the covers over top of her and lying her head back down, a strong aroma filled her nose.

It smelled like... bacon? No wait, omelet? Whatever it was, she couldn't fathom where the scent could possibly be coming from, considering the fact that she lives alone in her own apartment. Forcing herself to get back up, she grasped a baby blue scrunchy from her nightstand and tied her bright hair up in a messy pigtail, with her bangs falling just above her eyes.

In the bijou kitchen stood a dainty girl bent over the stove preparing a pan full of scrambled eggs. She was clad in almost nothing besides a frilly, pink and white bra with matching undies to go with it. The petite teen also sported a plain white apron that she'd found hanging on Rainbow's coat rack. 

The kitchen table was filled with delicious looking food. There was pancakes, eggs, omelets, and bacon---all the classic breakfast delights. As soon as Rainbow Dash walked into the room, her eyes widened in shock. The smaller girl turned around from the stove and gave her a warm smile. "Oh! Good morning, Rainbow! I hope I'm not being a bother..." 

Fluttershy looked down, attempting to use the apron to cover herself up more. Her face was commencing to turn a bright red. "F-Fluttershy!" Rainbow spoke in a shocked tone as she was now fully awake. "Wha-why are you...dressed like that? And what are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be at home?" Her eyes looked down, admiring her friend's appearance. That outfit really flattered her, she thought.

"Oh...I'm sorry, it's just that, well," she pointed at the thermostat on the wall that read '78 degrees',"it's just so hot in here so I thought I'd...you know..." She looked down again, clearly embarrassed at her friend seeing her in such a way. Rainbow bit her lip. "Forget that," she replied, eyeing the table that was filled with freshly cooked food, "Just, why would you take the time to do all this for me? D-don't get me wrong! I really appreciate all this! But...why me?"

Fluttershy looked the other girl in the eyes warmly, her face lighting up. "Because, Dashie, you're my very best friend!" She let out a cute, small yawn. "I couldn't sleep last night, so I thought, huh, I'm gonna do something super special for her...so now, here I am," she giggled a bit, and turned back around to carefully place the eggs she was frying onto a plate.

The rainbow-haired girl just stood there at the kitchen door, mesmerized by her companion's kind words. She didn't think that anyone had ever treated her in such a kindhearted way. She'd never felt more in love with a person than she did right now.

Joyful tears now forming in her bright pink eyes, Rainbow made her way over to the other female. Their faces were now inches away from each other as the rainbow-haired teen grabbed the smaller girl's hips and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. Fluttershy's arms found their way around the other's shoulders, airily running her fingers through her hair.

Pulling away, the older teen untied the apron that hugged the shy girl's neck and back, revealing the majority of her skin. "C'mon, you've done enough for one night, let's eat some breakfast, yeah?" Fluttershy let out a mellow giggle and nodded.

By the time the pair had finished the meal that had been prepared, the sun had already began to rise. It came tenderly through the kitchen window, making Fluttershy's shiny cyan eyes shimmer brightly. However, the sunlight also highlighted the dark circles underneath her eyes, emphasizing how tired she was.

Without saying a word, Rainbow Dash picked up the frail girl and carried her into her small bedroom. "Oh! Rainbow, what are you doing? It's almost 7:30, shouldn't we be getting ready?" She inquired, looking over at the alarm clock that sat atop the nightstand.

The older girl delicately lied her down into her bed and pulled the covers over top of her. Rainbow kissed the other girl's nose before joining her in bed. She wrapped her arms around the petite girl, her hands resting on her stomach. She then whispered in Fluttershy's ear, "Some things are more important..."


End file.
